The Past That Haunts Me, The Present That Saves Me
by puzzlefreak333
Summary: Tenten and Team Gai go a mission. This mission reminds Tenten of her childhood and what her heart truly desires...


This is my first Fan-fiction so sorry if it isn't that good. Try not to be harsh on the comments. I hope you all like it. The first one I posted was by accident. Sorry!

Tenten took a deep breath. She sat leaning against a tree and closed her eyes. The wind gently blew a breeze and the flowers swayed back and forth. Tenten had just finished a mission against assassins that were attacking a village. She was tired but relaxed sitting under her favorite tree. She would have to report to the Lady Tsunade soon, but just not now. Right now, she would enjoy relaxing after a day of work.

"Tenten!" called a voice breaking the silence. Tenten opened her eyes to see Sakura walking up to her.

"Hi Sakura, do you want anything?" Tenten asked. Tenten and Sakura didn't talk much but they were still good friends.

"Lady Tsunade would like to see you and the rest of Team Gai."

Tenten sighed. Just when she thought she could rest easy, she now had to do another mission.

"Are the others there yet?" Tenten asked.

"No, I can't seem to find Gai Sensei and Lee. Neji said he had something important to do first, so I came to find you."

"Thanks Sakura, I will find Gai Sensei and Lee. I have a feeling I know where they are…"

Tenten found Gai Sensei and Lee at the training grounds where they were both training with taijutsu. Both ninjas fought hard and swiftly dodged the attacks. Then just at that moment Gai sensei kicked Lee. He fell on the floor and tried to get up.

"Lee! You were supposed to dodge that! Evading is important in battle!" Gai Sensei shouted.

"Yes Gai sensei!" Lee cried. As he stood up, Tenten went between the two ninjas.

"This is not the time to training. Lady Tsunade wants us at the mansion."

When the three got to the mansion, Tsunade, Shizune and Neji were already in the office.

"I am assigning you a B-ranked mission. I need you to act as a backup for team Kakashi. Gai, your team will head north of the sound village. The enemy is a group of assassins. I want you to bring a stop to their actions." Tsunade said in a calm voice.

Team Gai, left the office and started for home to start packing.

"Tenten, there is something I need to tell you…"

Tenten turned around to see Neji scratching his head. "What is it Neji?"

"Never mind, it can wait…" Neji mumbled.

Ten minutes later, Team Gai, were at the gates ready to go.

The shinobi raced past the trees in a speedy agility. By the time they reached the sound village, it was dark. The ninjas built a fire and began to rest. Tenten, lied down on her sleeping bag and looked up at the stars. They were especially beautiful tonight. She looked to her right to see Gai sensei and Lee doing push-ups. Tenten looked to her left to see Neji lying on his sleeping bag. Neji was staring at the fire with great intensity.

"Hey Neji, what are you looking at?"

Neji glanced up and blushed. In the moonlight, Neji looked so cool and relaxed. Tenten just had to blush.

"So…what was it that you wanted to say before?" Tenten asked questioningly.

The question seemed to make Neji blush harder.

"Well, let's just say that I will tell you when the time comes."

"Alright! It is time we get some sleep. We have to head north of the hidden sound first thing in the morning." Gai Sensei shouted.

The next morning, Team Gai headed north. Tenten rubbed her eyes. Something just didn't feel right. She looked around, everything looked normal yet strange. Suddenly, a blur raced past. It stopped right in front of the team. It was a boy about Tenten's age.

The boy had a sword on his back. He wore a scarf that covered the bottom half of his face. A scar ran through his eye, most likely from previous battles. He looked like just what you would expect from an evil and powerful opponent.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. It appears to be a ninja from the leaf." The boy said in a cocky voice.

Tenten took out a kunai, ready to attack. "Who are you?"

"How cute. Don't worry, I won't hurt you…unless you restrain. Then would I be forced to hurt you. Come with me. I must bring you to my master."

"Who are you?"

"Well, I see you want to put up a fight here. Alright, here I come!"

Gai sensei, Lee, and Neji all turned into the boy with the scar. They all preformed a jutsu and surrounded Tenten and closed in on her. They chanted and chanted until blinding light formed around Tenten. Suddenly, all went dark.

Tenten woke up in a dark cave. She felt dizzy and had little memory of what happened before. She was tied up and put in a metal cage. She looked around. She was all alone. Suddenly, loud footsteps could be heard. It seemed to come closer and closer. The darkness made it hard for her to see who it was but she knew it wasn't any of the ninjas.

A torch was lit. A man with a mask stood face to face with Tenten. He opened the cage door and stepped inside.

"My, you have grown a lot since I last saw you." The man said.

"Who is it this time?" Tenten growled.

"You really don't remember me? Child, I was the one who raised you."

Suddenly, memories flooded into Tenten's mind as she recollected all her past.

_That's right. I do know who you are…I was adopted by a man who was a blacksmith. I didn't know his identity since he always wore a mask. He told me that he found me in the forest looking for my parents. Since he felt bad for me, he took me in and taught me about weaponry. His skill in weaponry is why I fight with weapons. Well, mostly because when I tried to become strong, it turned out that his teachings helped give me a talent. He would train me once in a while and teach me how to use certain weapons. I always thought of him as my father but not the way kids think of their parents. He cared for my safety but didn't love me as if I were his own child._

_He would often leave the house to fetch materials for the weaponry he was about to make. One day, when I supposed he was out getting more stone, I didn't question him. However, he didn't return by night. That was the last time I ever saw him. Instead, the Anbu came. They took me to the __Sandaime__and he took me under his wing. I was given a home and was sent to the academy. And that was where I ended up meeting Lee, Neji, and Gai sensei. That was how I truly became a Leaf Shinobi._

Tenten gazed at the masked man with great suspicion.

"What do you want with me after all these years?" Tenten questioned.

"That isn't a nice tone to use, especially since this is a reunion. But I guess you do have a write to be suspicious after I was gone. I really don't want to explain because it's a waste of time," He sighed ", but what choice do I have if you are going to glare at me like that?"

"I was part of an assassin group that raided various villages for loot. I was very powerful, talented and was well respected. I specialized in weaponry and blacksmith abilities. I would fight in the front of the raids where I got to burn down houses and kill those in my way. However, in one of the raids, I got badly injured on one of my legs and couldn't fight as well. There was no more need for me in the assassin group since I was too injured to fight.

"I ended up finding an abandoned house in the forest where it was well hidden. I tried to practice my skills once more but it couldn't be done. However, I still had my ability to make weaponry. To survive, I would have to make weapons and sell them to whoever would buy it. I knew I wanted to rejoin the assassins. The only way I could fight just as well as I fought before would to have a partner."

"I resented the idea but knew that was the only idea that may have actually worked. One day, I found you wandering around. The only words you seemed to say were 'mommy' and 'daddy'. But not only did I adopt you because of my plans. I knew quickly that you would make a remarkable assassin by the way you noticed me even after I was well hidden. I knew that raising you would gain me an advantage someday…"

"I left you because somehow, the Anbu were going after all the members of the assassin group. They didn't know that I had left the group. I was forced to hide. I managed to return to the Assassin hideout but most of the members were either killed or captured. I decided to take this chance to earn back my respect. I gathered all the assassins and brought in new ones to make sure the groups existence would last."

Tenten looked at the masked man in shock. From her earliest memories she could only remember spending time with him. She never knew what a father should treat their child like but she never minded. The man she had thought of as her father now seemed like a monster she wanted to keep far, far away from. Yet being near him reminded her of her childhood and the times she was actually happy.

The masked man may be a living nightmare but there was an itching pang of sympathy. This man had raised her, and she knew that no matter what he did, there would be a part of her that would side with him.

_I remember the time when I had a nightmare and couldn't fall asleep. The masked man patted my head and told me a story to keep my mind off of the nightmare. I fell asleep still feeling a little shaken but a lot more comforted. I had the masked man with me who would keep me safe…_

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I have a proposition for you. My fellow assassin who brought you here told me that you did put up a fight. He said that you used your weaponry like a master, but still couldn't fight off his jutsu. I would like you to join my organization. I would train you once more like we used to. Consider it. If you don't join, I wouldn't have any choice but to kill you. After our past together, I really wouldn't want to see you killed." The masked man said.

"Remove your mask…father,"

The masked man stood there motionless for a moment. Then he slowly removed his mask.

The man had dark gray eyes. Other than the eye color, he looked as if he were related to Tenten.

"There…there is something you are not telling me. Who are you… really? Where are my friends!" Tenten shrieked.

"Your friends are also locked up unharmed. I will come back later for your answer. If you accept, I may free your friends. If you reject, you will all die."

The man put on his mask. He left the cage and closed it shut.

"Wait, what is your name?" Tenten said.

"Haruki," With that, the Haruki left.

Tenten sat down in thought. She was trapped. If she were to join Haruki, at least her friends would still have their lives. All the thoughts of what she would lose burst in to her mind. With that, Tenten started to sob.

_My friends must live. There is a mission they must finish. Also, I can't have them die because of a choice I made. I have made my mind. I will self-sacrifice._

Haruki returned sometime later.

"Well? You have had enough time to think." Haruki said.

"I will join you, but you must let my friends go." Tenten said flatly.

"Wise choice" Haruki opened the cell door and untied Tenten.

"Haruki…let me see my friends one more time."

Haruki led Tenten around the cave. They stopped in front of a wooden door. There was a man on guard. Haruki nodded to him. The man opened the door in response. The door swung open with an eerie noise.

Lee was tied up in a cell, just the way Tenten was. Lee looked up and his eyes went wide.

"Tenten! Run before it's too late!" Lee shouted.

"Lee, listen to me. There is something I have to tell you… you will be released now. The others too. But I have to stay. I am one of them now."Tenten choked out.

Lee stared at Tenten with disbelief in his eyes. Haruki opened Lee's cell and untied him.

"Tenten, why are you doing this to yourself?" Lee asked. Tenten looked at Lee with despair.

"Good bye Lee. We may meet again." Tenten said, pain filling her voice. Tenten removed her headband and threw it on the floor. She didn't attempt to pick it up.

"My subordinate will escort you out of my hideout. Don't come back if you know what's best for yourself." Haruki said with no sympathy.

The guard led Lee out of the room. Before he left the room, Lee picked up the headband. Lee looked at Tenten, apparently still shocked.

"Where are the others? I want to see ALL of them," Tenten glared at Haruki.

"You will see them as I promised. Don't worry." Haruki's eyes met Tenten's look of suspicion.

Haruki and Tenten left the room. Instead of walking down the halls, Haruki placed his hands on the wall and said a jutsu. A staircase was revealed. The two walked up the stairs onto another floor.

_So, when Haruki holds prisoners, he makes sure that they are separated enough so they can't contact each other no matter what._

The two walked in to the hall. The guard opened the door. The room was empty. The cell door was closed. Not a clue showed that the captive had been in the room.

This made Haruki frown.

"Looks like one of your friends was underestimated," Haruki mused.

Tenten knew that the one who had escaped was Neji. Neji was very talented. Being able to sneak out that way without creating any notice, was a thing Neji could do. Gai sensei was eliminated from being one of the choices to have escaped here. He always made comments and certainly would have had some attention.

"We will find this one later. For now, let's go see your sensei." Haruki said impatiently.

They left the room and headed down the hall. This time, they stayed on the same floor.

Finally, they stopped in front of a door. This one had 2 guards. When the guards saw Haruki, they nodded as if there were a private signal given. They opened the door. Gai Sensei was sitting there meditating and facing opposite the door. He had broken free of the rope tied around his hands and feet. When he heard the door open, he turned around.

When he saw Tenten, his spirits lifted but when he didn't see the other members of Team Gai, he frowned.

Tenten walked up and opened the cell door. "Gai Sensei, you are free to go now. Lee is already outside. Neji escaped."

Gai Sensei stood up and walked out of the cell. He fixed a stare at Haruki momentarily, as if he would ambush him. When he took a few more steps out, he realized Tenten wasn't following.

"Tenten… what are you hiding from me?" Gai Sensei questioned.

"I am joining the assassins. They have promised to let you go if I become one of them. Please don't ask any further. You best leave. Now," Tenten held back tears.

_I have to be stong. For the sake of my friends. I will protect them!_

"Tenten, you have just self-sacrificed yourself. It's not too late to change your mind." Gai Sensei said seriously.

"Enough talking. My guards will escort you away. Don't make Tenten's sacrifice not worth it." Haruki said.

The guards led Gai Sensei out of the room. Tenten stared at her feet. She had just lost the people who were closest to her. But now, she would start her new life as an assassin.

_I am not Tenten, Ninja of the Leaf Village. I am Tenten the assassin._

_҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉_

It was the 3rd night Tenten had stayed with the assassins. The other assassins welcomed her with slight nods. Tenten knew that they didn't treat her badly because of her father. Her father had trained her more and told her more about what she would have to do. No news about Neji was found. It was possible he found Lee and Gai sensei or he could be dead. The thought made Tenten wince. She knew that she belonged in Konoha but she had already made a deal.

"Hi there,"

Tenten turned to see the boy with the scarf and scar she had fought days ago. Other than that, nothing showed that he would cause any harm.

"What do you want?" Tenten hissed.

"I actually expected a worse response. I didn't even introduce myself last time. The name is Akiyo. You put up some fight that day. I was impressed that you countered some many of my attacks like that." Akiyo said.

"Go away. I have better things to do than deal with the likes of you" Tenten growled.

"Well, I was just curious. I thought you would actually show more of your true power before I made you fall unconscious…"

"Get to the point already."

"The point is, there are rumors about you being the boss's daughter. If that's true, then you just might become the next leader. The boss is planning to retire and I plan on being his replacement. Sooner or later, I know you will be crawling back to your ninja friends. Just you wait, it will be a lot sooner than you think. I am keeping an eye on you." Akiyo said. Akiyo got up and stalked off to talk to another assassin.

Tenten shivered. Akiyo was a problem and a problem was not something she needed at the moment. She decided she would take a walk. She walked out the hideout and onto the open fields.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her. Tenten was being pulled into the trees. When the pursuer let go, she turned to see Lee, Neji, and Gai sensei. Relief flooded Tenten. The three were all safe.

"What are you guys still doing here? The assassins won't hold back on killing you guys this time."

"Tenten, are you sure about joining them?" Lee asked.

"Tenten," Gai sensei started ", you made a choice that involves us. Why didn't you think about what we think? One thing I made sure I taught you was teamwork." Gai sensei said.

Neji just looked at Tenten with sadness.

"Tenten, I think now would be the time to tell you what I was going to say. I want to tell you…privately."

Neji got up and walked to another area. He turned and motioned for Tenten to follow. Tenten followed Neji until they reached a well distance from Lee and Gai sensei.

Tenten could feel her heart racing. It never beat this loudly or quickly before. She wondered if Neji felt the same. Neji took a breath and looked at Tenten with a soft face. It showed no hesitation to tell her what he was meaning to say.

"Tenten, we have been friends for a long time. But something tells me deep down that…I want to be more than just friends."

Tenten felt as if her heart skipped a beat. She felt as though she was waiting for those words to be said. Tenten looked at Neji. His face was red and Tenten knew hers were too.

"I would like that too…" Tenten trailed off.

Without warning, Neji leaned over. In just a few heartbeats, the two were in a liplock. Tenten filled with happiness. Never felt this much joy in her life. All this time, this was what she truly wanted. She wished that moment would just last forever.

When Neji pulled away, Tenten looked into his eyes.

"I love you Tenten."

"I love you too" Tenten said in a whisper.

Neji held Tenten's hand and led her back to the others.

"Tenten, we can't force you to change your mind. But please consider coming back to Konoha." Lee started.

"No, I am coming back." Tenten said with a soft smile.

Akiyo's words came back to her mind. _ Just you wait, it will be a lot sooner than you think. I am keeping an eye on you._

Team Gai all smiled.

"Yes, then let's get back to the village before anything happens." Gai Sensei said doing a fist pump.

Team Gai traveled back into the forest. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Akiyo appeared.

"Tsk, I told you that this would happen. Well, cowards like you who can't keep a deal should just die!" Akiyo said in a taunting manner.

"How did we know we were here" Tenten muttered.

"I told you I would be watching you. The boss knows already. So why don't you all just surrender before you all die?" Akiyo sprang forward. He weaved some handsigns. Tenten recognized this and through a kunai directed at his hands. Akiyo dodged and started running towards Tenten. Tenten knew that this jutsu not only could leave her unconscious but could also kill her. Just when the attack was about to land on Tenten, Haruki came and pulled her away from the blow.

Tenten stared at Haruki with disbelief.  
"Tenten! Run! I will handle him." Haruki yelled.

"I won't leave you after you just saved me" Tenten replied stubbornly.

Haruki and Akiyo engaged in a fierce battle. Tenten watched in horror and stood motionlessly as she watched the two assassins fight. A hand grabbed Tenten. Tenten turned to see Neji looking worriedly at her.

"We have to get out of here now!" Neji said. Tenten shook her head. _Haruki may be an assassin but he is still my dad who came back for me._

Gai Sensei and Lee had a look of protest on their faces.

"Please, all three of you. Stay out of this. This is my problem and I don't want you to get hurt." Tenten said.

Tenten pulled out two scrolls. She leaped into the air, with the scroll spinning around her.

"Rising Twin Dragons!" Tenten yelled. Weapons flew and was directed towards Akiyo.

Akiyo, not noticing the attack was hit with the blow. He fell and laid unconscious. Haruki turned and looked at Tenten, then nodded.

"I see you still remember the lessons I gave you." Haruki said approvingly.

Just when relief was coming to Tenten, Haruki froze. Haruki dropped onto the floor and started spitting blood. A dagger had hit a vital spot. Akiyo had regained consciousness.  
"Father!" Tenten shrieked. Tenten ran to Haruki's side and held him. Haruki just looked straight ahead. Finally he began to speak.

"Tenten, I am glad that you acknowledge me as your father… our reunion made me truly think of you as my daughter." Haruki coughed, "Tenten, you must kill Akiyo. My death is his key to leadership. I had many regrets in life. But one thing I don't regret it becoming your father…"

Those were the last words he said.

"Why? Why did you do this?" Teardrops ran down Tenten's face. Tenten turned to Akiyo. Akiyo just smirked then winced. He was in no condition to fight. Tenten pulled out the dagger and laid her father gently back on the ground. She got off the floor and wiped away her tears.

_I remember that day when father finally taught me about ninjutsu. I was so excited. I succeeded on my first try. Looking up at father, I saw a hint of pride._

"I won't forgive you!" Tenten shrieked.

Tenten leaped and threw multiple paper bombs at Akiyo. Smoke surrounded Akiyo. Tenten landed on a tree and pulled out several kunai. Akiyo suddenly leaped out and with an orb of light on his palm. Tenten had no way of dodging it. Tenten closed her eyes. There was a horrid sound. Tenten opened her eyes. Neji had intervened and taken the blow. Tenten's eyes widened with horror.

Lee leaped and attacked Akiyo with a kick. Tenten took that moment to carry Neji to a spot safe from the harm's way. Neji was breathing hard. Gai sensei ran over.

"Tenten, this is your fight. I will watch over him."

"But Neji is injured. He got hurt protecting me…" Tenten started.

Gai sensei was looking at Tenten with a serious face.

Tenten sighed. She got up and returned to the battle.

Lee and Akiyo were fighting fiercely. Lee dodged all of Akiyo's attack while Akiyo kept attacking. Suddenly, clones of Akiyo surrounded Lee and each threw several kunai. Lee screamed and fell to the ground trying to get up.

"Lee!" Tenten yelled. She ran up to Lee and helped him get up. Lee had blood all over and was panting.

"Lee, go to sensei. I will take care of him."

Lee just looked back at Tenten with an uncertain face.

"Please… I can't stand watching you fight my battle." Tenten choked.

"Be careful." Lee ran into the trees.

"I see you are standing up now. Well either way, you will all die and I shall rule. Boss was too soft on you. He should have shown no mercy!" Akiyo spat.

Rage and hatred seethed through Tenten.

_You hurt my pride, and unbalanced my will of fire. But what is unforgivable is the fact that you killed my father and injure my friend. No, I refuse to die…this is the battle that would lead to your own death._

Tenten pulled out shurikens and skillfully threw it at Akiyo. Akiyo dodged some of the shurikens but not all. The shurikens managed to give a cut on Akiyo's face. Akiyo weaved a handsign. Before he could finish, Tenten threw a kunai knives with paper bombs ready to explode any moment. Akiyo was surrounded with smoke.

"_Tenten, here is a tip if you ever encounter a strong opponent." Haruki pulled out a kunai with a paper bomb. "Set it off and throw it at your opponent. Pretend that tree over there is an enemy." Haruki flung the kunai at the tree. There was a huge explosion. "Paper bombs are good when used as an attack and used to your benefit."_

Haruki's words echoed in Tenten's mind.

Tenten used the smoke as an element of surprise. She pulled out her scroll and threw it in the air.

Akiyo was still in the smoke.

"Manipulated Tools: Heavenly Chain of Destruction!"

The weaponry soared and landed straight into the smoke. More smoke surrounded the area. As the smoke subsided, Akiyo was found lying on the ground. Tenten walked over to Akiyo. As she came closer, Akiyo started cackling. Tenten watched in disbelief as Akiyo got back onto his feet.

"Well, well. Looks like you managed to get me. But I am not dead yet!" Akiyo screamed with a wild look in his eyes.

Tenten gritted her teeth.

_Tenten, if you ever encounter an enemy that just won't go, use this tactic. Aim for the opponent's neck. Once you hit the spot where air goes through, he won't be able to breathe and will die._

Tenten threw several kunai at Akiyo. Akiyo dodged all but one that stuck him to a tree. Tenten ran up to Akiyo and tied him up against the bark.

"I guess I lost. You are strong but you will be taken down!" Akiyo laughed evilly.

"SHUT UP! ALL YOU HAVE DONE IS HURT THE PEOPLE I CARE FOR." Tenten screamed.

Tenten pulled out a dagger.

She threw the dagger at Akiyo's neck. Akiyo died. Even though this was the way he died, a smile was still on his face. Tenten fell to the ground sobbing. Gai came while carrying Neji on his back. Lee came over and patted Tenten's shoulders.

"You did well Tenten." Gai Sensei said mournfully.

Tenten sniffed and wiped away her tears.

"Thank you for not interfering." Tenten managed.

Tenten looked up at the sky to see warm sunshine. There was a gentle breeze that made Tenten's bangs fly. In the distance Tenten seemed to hear "Thank you Tenten. Thank you."

After they all arrived back in the village, Lady Tsunade and Shizune were waiting.

"You may all rest now. I will call for you when there is a mission you have to do. Neji, go to the hospital. I can tell you have a nasty wound." Tsunade said.

Gai Sensei, looked at Neji with a small sign of concern and more of a "I should go challenge Kakashi" face.

"Neji, I will take you to the hospital. After all… you got hurt because of me." Tenten offered.

Neji smiled.

"Yosh, Lee, help me find Kakashi. We have a lot of work to do!" Gai Sensei screamed.

"Yes Gai Sensei!" Lee screamed back.

Neji held out his hand. Tenten blushed for a moment, and then slowly reached for the hand.

By the time they reached the outside of the hospital, Tenten was about to let go. But Neji held on.

"Tenten, since I will be stuck in the hospital for some time. There is something I have to do…"

Neji leaned and kissed Tenten on the cheek.

"I love you."

Tenten's face turned a bright red.

"I…love you too."

Neji smiled and let go of her hands.

Tenten watched Neji enter the hospital. Now there was just one thing she had to do.

Tenten walked up back to her favorite tree. She sat down on the grass and leaned against the bark. She closed her eyes. The wind was blowing gently. Soon, Tenten was fast asleep.


End file.
